


All Wool and No Play

by Flipside (A2J)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2J/pseuds/Flipside
Summary: Nova's finally allowed out of the cave on a mission with her sweet Alexi! However it's too dangerous for her to go all the way, he leaves her with a herd of mareep thinking surely she wouldn't find any trouble there?





	All Wool and No Play

**All Wool and No Play**

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

Nova had been under constant supervision from Alexi since they returned to the cave. The last romp with the goodra Dorian took but Nova quickly learned that any eggs produced between them were completely infertile. She had no idea, Nova was actually pretty worried about leaving all those eggs with Dorian and tried to ask Alexi to take her back to him to bargain for them after she laid the last two in the safety of their cave. Alexi would hear none of it and explained to her that only certain kinds of pokemon can breed with other pokemon, the eggs she had laid would only be good for eating and Dorian was a notorious merchant in the valley. He only wanted an easy supply of eggs that Nova had given him.

Still Nova continued to sulk about over the next month until Alexi finally gave in to her desperate pleas to go out. She was going to go stir crazy and leave again if he wouldn’t budge. Knowing she’d actually do it made him decide it was for the best to have her tag along with him on trips around the valley.

She had gotten use to all the usual stops. The trading plains where pokemon brought random goods and food together to swap for other items they wanted, the local watering hole where pokemon relaxed and played, and many other unique and interesting spots. It was hard for Nova to keep track.

Today she was following him out to help him deliver something. She didn’t know what it was, but it was tied up in some sort of pretty dark blue fabric and carried by Alexi’s mouth to keep away from her prying paws. She loved to dig into everything she could. As they neared their destination Alexi stopped and set the package down. “Nova, I’d like you to stay here in this field and wait for me. The pokemon I’m going to visit is very dangerous and might eat you whole. Until I know you can defend yourself properly I’ll feel better with you waiting here for me.” He pointed his nose towards the soft rolling hill with a few mareep grazed. A large pink flaaffy stood at the top keeping watch and eyed them cautiously.

“But Alexi! I can defend myself!” She huffed at him.  Though the thought of him finally leaving her alone was sinking in… That wouldn’t be so bad. “Mmmff.. Fine. I’ll stay here.” She pouted sitting down with her ears drooping.

Alexi smiled and leaned down to lick her face, “Thank you, I’ll be back as soon as possible. It’s a ways yet but I should be back long before setting sun.” He picked up his package and started padding away down the worn path.

Once he was out of sight Nova stood up wagging her tail. She began to run in circles and prance, “Woohoo!” She called out in excitement. The mareep gave startled bahhs and watched her carefully. Looking back up at them she called out, “Hellooo!!” She smiled big as they nodded to her in regards of greeting. She started to prance up the hill to greet them only to be head butted by the large pink flaaffy.

“Hey! You need to be cleared before grazing here with us! How do we know you’re safe?” He gave a great huff at her as she sat there, head still spinning from the hard collision.

“Oww..” She whimpered and rubbed her skull, “I’m sorry. I just thought I’d hang out with you guys until Alexi came back.” She lowered herself down to the ground in a sulk.

The flaaffy eyed her closely and looked down the path to where the ninetails had disappeared to. “Hmm.. I guess you can stay here with us. Only for a short while. Don’t bite any of my mareep.” He said strictly.

Nova nodded, “Yes sir.” She blinked and looked around to the mareep who whispered and giggled amongst themselves. “Does anyone want to play?” She asked shyly, a little blush creeping over her face. It took some coaxing but finally she got some of the younger mareep to play chase even with the great flaaffy looming and shouting at them to stay close.

Over the next hour all the mareep had grown comfortable with Nova and freely spoke around her. They laughed and told her stories about the valley and asked her all about the limping ninetails she was close with. Normally such a large pokemon would be a predator to them so they normally lingered away from such types. Play started again with some tag as a mareep butted Nova and darted off. Nova laughed and ran after them, finally so daring as to tag flaaffy themselves. So startled they didn’t know what to do and wobbled about trying not to panic at the new role they had been given. In his distraction a small mareep at the edge of the tall grass cried out.

“RUN! RUN!” The small voice cried in a wail of panic. All the mareep scattered in fear as the Flaaffy herded them away. Nova was left sitting on the hill in confusion.

“Hey, where are you going?” She called out after them but got no reply.

Not a second longer two gray and black blurs darted past her after the mareep. Nova gasped and whipped around to see the very big mightyena tower over her, teeth bared. Tipping over onto her back she tried to scoot further away but the fluffy canine stepped onto her puffy tail to keep her from scooting further.

“Well what do we have here… You don’t look like any mareep I’ve ever seen.” He rumbled through sharp teeth. Leaning down he sniffed along her belly up to her chest and into her mane. Nova trembled and held as still as she possibly could amongst the shaking. “Sure fluffy like one though.” He licked his maw and looked up to keep track of the two poochyena who had chased down the mareep. They had kept up with the small herd and already rounded the bend without the mightyena. “Look at what you did, you distracted me.” He grumbled and lowered himself down to lay on top of her tail to keep her from moving. Reaching a paw out began to poke and prod her. “Real soft… What are you?” He didn’t wait for an answer before probing further with his nose. Sticking it to her hind quarters he inhaled deeply and moved up to her groin to sniff too. He even was so brazen as to lick at her.

Nova shrieked and kicked him in the face, “Ehhh!! NO NO NO!” She said with a start. “I’m Nova and I’m an eevee! Not a mareep, please let me go!” She shouted at the great gray canine.

The mightyena blinked from the foot in the face and barked into a laugh, “Got some gull in you, that’s for sure. What are you doing playing with my prey? Don’t you know this is my territory?” He smirked at her showing off all those shiny white teeth.

“N-n-no I didn’t know. I’m just waiting for my friend. He’ll be here soon. Alexi, you know him don’t you? He’s the ninetails that is going to whoop your butt if you lay a claw on me.” She snapped trying to pull her tail out from under his forelegs.

“Ninetails huh? Didn’t think there were any left in these parts. I’ll believe it when I see it. However this is the first time I’ve ever seen an eevee before. Aren’t you just a plump little thing.” He chuckled reaching a paw out to place firmly on the plush of her belly, his claws gently kneading her to test for softness. He seemed rather impressed with her.

Nova sucked in a breath and tried not to whimper under him. She couldn’t seem to kick the big lug off. She guess this is what Alexi had meant about her getting into trouble… Nova had been training real hard though. She just got snuck up on, this wasn’t her fault! She looked back out to the path hoping he would show any second, but seconds ticked by and there wasn’t any sign of those tanned tipped tails. Ohhh, of all the times for him to be a no show!

The mightyena had taken to sniffing her again, breathing her in deeply under the tail. His large paw black paws pulled her in real close as he pressed the cold nose to her pussy. “Mmm, you do smell real good. You in heat?” He licked his maw, practically drooling over her.

Nova’s face lit up bright red as she squirmed and kicked, “I AM NOT, GET OFF!” She squealed as he put down both oh his paws over Nova. Pinning her limbs, “I mean it! Or.. Or.. I’ll…” she gulped and shivered again as he licked at her groin. His tongue was wider than Alexi’s and covered her entire crotch from pussy to ass in one slurp.

“Mmm, tastes good too. I guess I could work up an appetite. You don’t smell like you’re a part of a pack yet. I wouldn’t mind taking you under. If you know what I mean.” He chuckled flashing those teeth again, ohhh Nova really wanted to kick them right out of his snout.

Glaring at him she growled, “No! I have Alexi, I don’t NEED you.” She spat at him. Truly as intimidating as a puffed up kitten.

The mightyena raised his brows and barked into full laughter. “Well well well squirt, let’s see about that…” He sneered in malicious intent. Lowering down he ignored her squirms and protests and began to lick at her, each hot wet stroke pushing her lips open a little more.

“Nnng no..! Ah.. stop..” she continued to growl and try to pull away, but instead he only got more vigorous sliding his whole tongue inside of her, with the first flick she cried out in pleasure. She could feel him smiling into her pussy and she growled. He continued to lap inside of her which melted those growls into sweet sweet moans. She squirmed, her hips bucking into his maw. He put those sharp teeth to work and ground them against her clit. She gasped and jerked over his tongue, a small sweet orgasm washing over her making her huff. “Noo.. please…” She whimpered. He pulled back happily lapping up the excessive juices from his muzzle.

“Please? That’s more like it squirt. You’re ‘bout wet enough.” He said releasing her limbs shoving her onto her stomach.

Nova blinked and found the ground under her paws, in that moment tried to stand and dart away from him. But he was too fast, he chomped down hard onto her mane sinking his teeth into her scruff making her go limp. “Nnng, no no no..” she whimpered with tears filling her eyes.

With a mouth full of eevee the mightyena couldn’t make some snappy retort, instead he slid his hardened cock out from it’s sheath and began to rub it into her wet lips. Just enough to coat the head of his cock he began to sink it in. It was a slow sinful rush as Nova let her tongue roll out from her mouth to feel him sink into her. She didn’t want him to do this, right? She whimpered and pushed her hips up trying to make him sink into her faster. He caught on pretty quick and chomped harder into her scruff making her weak and wobble beneath him.

He rammed himself into her, having only been half way in, he had tried to be gentle to make sure she would fit him. She was smaller than most of the poochyena in his pack, but so much for that. Her eager posture was too satisfying to resist. His cock slipped right into her sweet tight little passage, the walls hugged his cock so snuggly and gripped around him making him never want to pull out. He growled with pleasure and bucked with his length inside of her making her moan. Her walls quivered around him and slowly began to pump, enjoying each lapping movement of her pussy working around him. This little one was a pro it seemed! Mightyena made steady work of slapping hard into her, her juices flowed freely coating his sheath and hips making soft wet papping noises with each delicious thrust.

A rustling could be heard from the bushes but the two were lost in the moment, Nova arching her back spreading herself open for him and his swelling knot that slid in and out of her.

~~~

In the tall grass the ninetails approached, he kept low and quiet to surprise Nova but instead he was the one caught off guard. He had been there before the mightyena had fully mounted. He had heard Nova crying out and telling him no. Alexi wasn’t sure why he hadn’t intervened. He wanted to see Nova stand up for herself, to do something on her own. Weakly she had tried to run but was easily overpowered. Alexi kept his growling to himself and watched from the grass as the mightyena bit down on her neck. Nova loved being bit there, he’s the one who showed her that. He shuffled closer to get a better look. From here he could see the red cock of the mightyena proudly peak from his sheath and rub against Nova’s pussy. Alexi could feel himself stir. Curiously he watched in silence, once the mightyena’s cock started to slide into her his eyes widened in surprise to see Nova give in to easily. Her hips rolled up and high opening herself fully up to the strangers cock, inviting him fully into her. His own cock twitched and he reached a paw down to rub it, trying to calm it from hardening in his sheath. Too late for that, it’s head already poking out from the encouraging rubbing. He pushed at it harder watching the mightyena rut with Nova. Alexi found his own hips unconsciously twitching and rolling his hips against the air with the mightyena’s movement. His cock now showing at full length, throbbing as he watched the two of them go.

Nova cried out as the knot swelled and got harder to slam in and out of her, each time was a sickening pop as the mightyena forcibly pulled it hard from her tight pussy. She clawed at the grass and whimpered as he finally thrust into her one last time, knot and all. Her pussy gripped and suckled his cock, trying to hold it steady in place. It didn’t take much encouragement as he dropped her scruff and gave a small howl of pleasure as he shot his seed into her. Feeling her squeeze and clamp on his knot the mightyena chuckled and bounced her on it. “Ahhh, that’s a good bitch. Drink it in. Go on. You like that, right?” He leaned in and bucked again biting at her ear.

“Haaa arceus yes, yes yes yes.” She whimpered and spasmed in a partial orgasm.

“Ohhh hooo no you don’t.” The mightyena growled and began to pull hard from her. She cried out in pain as he ripped his knot from her.entrance letting her plop down onto the ground leaking out with his cum. “You don’t get that easy of an ending. I need to check with my pack about the hunt. If you’re still here when I get back I’ll give you your happy ending.” He smirked and gave her rear a sharp nip making her wince. The mightyena paced himself into a run and took after the direction the mareep and poochyena had gone leaving her to deal with her own mess.

Nova whimpered and winced as she tried to stand. She wobbled but fell. “Ohhh Alexi…” she whimpered. In seconds the grass rustled and a flash of creamy white grabbed her from behind. Nova yelped and clawed the ground. She didn’t even get to look behind her before feeling something new sink into her painfully aching pussy. “HAA!” She screamed and clutched her face down into her legs. As soon as the cock swept hard and fast inside of her, it’s familiar searing heat registered, “Haa.. haa! Haalexiii ahh!!” She cried out trying to talk to him. The large fox was much bigger than that measly mightyena and Alexi’s cock seemed twice the size now as it painfully ripped into her. He didn’t speak to her, he only ripped into her hips with his paws and pulled her ass into the air to meet his own. His knot already full and pulsing at the entrance of her pussy, too swollen to slip in and out like when they normally rutted. “Hnng, Lexi please! Haaa, haanngg- it- it hurts!” Her cries only made him thrust more feverishly. Each painful thrust dared the knot a little further, spreading her more and more open.

Alexi growled and leaned down to bite her neck hard, hard enough to draw blood through the mane. Nova gasped beneath him, the cum of the other mutt made her wet enough to take him hard and fast. It was a good thing since he didn’t seem to have full control right now, something about him felt feral, his cock burned inside of her much like his fire attacks he used on her in practice. Nova whimpered and cried beneath him until finally he thrust hard into her, pulling her hips back to meet his cock she finally took his swollen knot inside of her, swallowing him up in one gulp. His cock tore past her cervix and thrust into her womb. The only other pokemon who had done it before was Dorian, Nova sprawled on the ground before him panting and twitching. Alexi was knotted in place, he could no longer thrust as he please. But still his hips rolled and bucked into her, slamming his cock harder into her womb making her beg for his name. Finally a wave of painful pleasure crushed Nova, her pussy clenched and spasmed over Alexi’s cock and pulled hard on his knot forcing sweet release, he poured himself straight into her womb. The pent up load bigger than usual as her belly distended more than usual, the tip of his cock prodding through her stomach occasionally showing the nudges of him shooting inside of her. She mewled for him and shivered around his cock pathetically pawing the grass.

Alexi’s feverish ride slowed and he held still finally ceasing his knotted bucking inside of her. He released her neck and lapped the blood from his teeth and panted heavily with her. “Nova..?” He cautiously called her name. She lay before him shaking, tiny sobs emitting from her body. “Nova… I’m sorry.. I saw you with him and I just… I..” He gulped in shame. Though thinking of the mightyena on top of her again made his knot throb against her walls.

“Y..you saw?? Why didn’t you.. Did you just… watch?” she sniffled and looked back to him with wide eyes.

Alexi blushed and turned his head down to avoid looking at her. “I.. I wanted to see what you would do.”

“Oh..” Nova said blushing redder and wiping away the tears from her cheeks. “I’m.. I’m sorry. He caught me and I couldn’t get away.. And he.. he..”

Alexi pulled her hips close and bucked shooting another smaller load with a growl. Nova whined and moaned stretching against him and pulling his knot inside of her. “Ohhh, oh gosh Alexi.” she moaned

Alexi moaned with her, “Ha… It’s okay Nova.. I.. I could have stopped it. But I didn’t. Just seeing you like that… It made me..” he thrust hard again into her cervix making her cry out. “Hnng…” He growled trying to calm the fire inside of him telling him to do it again and again.

“I liked it!” She cried out, “I like it okay!” She whined putting her paws over her ears. “I.. I like it when pokemon take me. I thought I just always had too. But.. but when you took me away, I realized I missed it..” She clutched herself tight.

Alexi blinked and looked down at the shaking eevee. He took a deep breath and leaned down softly rolling his hips with her, a very gentle pumping feeling inside of her, as if he were stroking her from the inside. “Hush… It’s okay…” He said nuzzling her. He should have figured taking her away from a breeding program would be a harsh change compared to the wilds. “I.. I like it too.” He murmured softly.

Nova lifted her head to look at him with big teary eyes. “R..really?” She sniffled.

Alexi smiled softly and gave a tiny buck making her flinch and moan, “Can you feel me? I’m still hard just thinking about it… Seeing you… back then, with Dorian… That was the hottest I’ve seen you.” He cooed.

Nova blinked away the tears and smiled up at him. “I like… you like this.” She whispered and squeezed herself tight around him making him wince and moan for her, she wriggled her hips and suckled him inside of her, “I like this a lot.” She bit her lip looking up at him.

Alexi chuckled and nuzzled her more. “Well.. We need to figure out how we’re going to get home now. I have a feeling I’m going to be swollen for a while.” He could still feel his knot throbbing inside of her tiny walls, squeezing him with every breath she took, softly coaxing him to unload more into her.

“W..what do we do when the mightyena comes back?” Nova said nervously looking down the grassy hill.

Alexi smirked and pulled away from her, his knot still fully connected he dropped her hips from his paws and turned facing away from her. “Alexi…?” Nova asked warily, nervously looking over her shoulder. “Y..you’re knot is a lot bigger, pl..please don’t..” She begged but he didn’t listen. Instead he ground his teeth and began to walk pulling Nova literally by the pussy along with him. She yelped and whimpered behind him, “Ow, ow, ow! Noooo!! ow!!” She cried, “Alexi I’m so sorry I won’t play with strange pokemon, owwww please!!” she cried out to him.

The pain was a little tense for Alexi too, but watching her wiggle and cry for him made him laugh as he turned to face her again. “Well this is what happens when you get me all wound up. Here, let’s try this.” He stepped over Nova and gently bit down on her bloodied scruff and hoisted her up. She looked like she was a spit beneath him. They honestly looked ridiculous, Alexi had to be careful not to pull her too hard up because he ended up pulling on his own knot as he walked. Any onlooking pokemon that saw them blushed and scattered away from the obscene pokemon making their very awkward way home.

After an agonizing hour of walking and pausing to catch their breath they made it to the base of the cave. Alexi couldn’t leap up while knotted to her so he set her down and laid with her until his cock finally soothed itself inside of her and began to soften.

Nova sighed and licked at his muzzle, “Ohh.. gosh it hurts a lot Alexi…” she giggled, the sting of tears still fresh in her eyes.

Alexi’s hips and groin ached from the trip too, but he couldn’t help but laugh with her. “Mine too… We’ll take a break before introducing you to anyone else.”

Nova turned cheri berry red and looked down.

Alexi smiled and nudged her, “It’s okay. I’ll show you who’s a really good time.” She laughed and nudged him back and snuggled against him, her small soft body going limp with a small nap to cover. Alexi’s knot had finally dissipated and he withdrew from his eevee. He lapped himself and got to work on the sleepy eevee making sure it was one less thing she had to worry about when she woke up. After all, at this rate she might accidentally wake up with an egg or two. Maybe three...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random prompt writing. Figured why not post it?


End file.
